Sweet
by Griffin Taylor
Summary: - Oneshot - L x Raito - written for Rae and Arakni - L and Raito are alone one night, when L realizes that he has run out of sweets.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concepts of Death Note

* * *

_Raito-kun is so sweet!_

_-Amane Misa_

* * *

"There has been an unexpected complication, Raito-kun. We must leave the building."

Glancing up briefly from the monitor in front of him, Raito eyed the genius detective next to him curiously for a moment before deciding that the case was much more important than some ridiculous outburst spurred by, apparently, nothing at all. All was right for another moment, until a sharp jerk at the metal cuff around his wrist sent Raito toppling straight out of his chair. Fixing L with an angry glare, Raito picked himself up as gracefully as possible while silently wondering what had prompted the random act of violence this time around.

"Oi, Ryuzaki," the brunette began, his irritability multiplying tenfold when he realized L hadn't so much as glanced away from the documents he had been browsing. "Wha—"

"There has been an unexpected complication, Raito-kun," L repeated tonelessly, abruptly cutting off Raito's complaint. Without any further warning, he gingerly slid out of his own seat and began making his way to the nearest elevator all the while tugging a rather annoyed Raito behind him.

Attempting once again to wrestle an explanation out of the determined detective, Raito found that his call of, "Ryuzaki, what are you—", cut off yet again by said determined detective. For the third time, L repeated:

"There has been an unexpected complication, Raito-kun."

Rolling his eyes, Raito realized he wasn't about to get any sort of clarification from L. Instead of pushing for an answer, the brunette obligingly let himself be led to the door that would lead them to—

"Absolutely _nowhere_, Ryuzaki, because it's _locked_," Raito pointed out, just barely resisting the urge to add _because you lost the key_, as L gave the door a hard yank. "This is another unexpected complication, is it not?" he continued, finding for the moment that this situation was rather bemusing.

After giving the door another few pulls, and shoving it a few times just for good measure, L let go of the handle resignedly. It appeared that this problem of his would not be easily solved. There was still much work to be done that night, and he had…he had…

He had no more sugary snacks of ultra-hyper-great deliciousness.

"This is quite a predicament, Raito-kun," L stated quietly, once again beginning to gnaw of the tip of his thumb. Already, he had begun mentally running through a list of possible solutions – all of which would require leaving the building.

"Look, Ryuzaki. Would you please tell me what this 'predicament' is?" Raito said suddenly, becoming more inflamed at how much time they were wasting by standing around a stupid door. Although he was by no means a workaholic like L, they had just found what looked to be a good lead on the case that he wanted to look into as soon as possible. "Maybe I can help, and we can get back to work. The new lead will get cold if we…"

L ignored Raito completely, letting the younger male drone on as he himself recalled a conversation with Amane Misa some days ago. _Raito-kun is so sweet!_

Giving up on purchasing the sweets he required from outside, L let his gaze shift from the impassable door to one slightly more passable barrier. Raito was still talking. His lips moved quickly, occasionally showing a flash of flawless white teeth and the pink sliver of a tongue. Thank you, Misa. Hello, Raito. L would have his sweets yet. Soon. _Now_. Leaning forward and pulling on the chain between them at the same time, L met Raito's lips, with a careful precision, for their first kiss.

Imagine Raito's surprise, having just gotten into a heated rant about hard work and whatnot, when his vocals are sealed this time by not another voice, but a pair of sugar-sweet lips. His jaw dropped in utter shock, giving L the chance to slip his tongue past the barrier of Raito's lips for a taste of this supposedly 'sweet' Kira suspect. Though Raito was in no way responsive, he made no move to pull away from the intimate embrace.

By the time Raito came back to his senses, he found himself being led back to their work station. A light blush settled across his cheeks, something that L seemed, thankfully, ignorant of. They settled back into work without another word exchanged, L carrying on as if nothing had happened and Raito trying to do the same. He had almost managed to erase that traumatic, though admittedly not entirely unpleasant, experience from his mind when L spoke yet again.

"Raito-kun does not taste sweet," L commended offhandedly, eyes not straying from the work in front of him. "But Raito-kun is sweet. The problem has been solved," he finished.

The next morning when Watari offered to bring in a supply of sweets, L calmly declined and stated that he had found a replacement. Raito blushed.


End file.
